Azrael X Iron Fist
NOTE: It seemed Thel 'Vadam X Maya "Echo" Visari was left unheard... Maybe this will do better... Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Azrael of BLAZBLUE, and Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai, AKA Iron Fist of MARVEL? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Prologue Kokonoe: Ugh... How did I end up in this mess... I can't believe that Imperator Bitch has Ragna now. I knew Ragna was a horrible criminal. But She... She was responsible for the whole damn thing! It's good that Hazama is M.I.A., but Ragna... Was he all that evil? He's a threat, yes... But a hero too. So, if anything it's the I- erm, Saya's fault for letting Jin to leave Ragna for dead... God I'm such a shitty IDIOT for causing this whole plan to begin with!!! Iron Tager: This is Tager, Reporting- Kokonoe: Not NOW, Tager! Can't you damn near hear how distraught I am!?!? Iron Tager: Understood, Kokonoe. But it seems one of our "So-Called" Members, Azrael has somehow escaped the Dimensional Prison, and he is heading towards the Coliseum right away. Kokonoe: God-'FUCKING'-Dammit, T- Come again? Azrael escaped the inescapable Dimensional Prison?! HOW THE FUCK!!!!! Iron Tager: It's... It's quite unknown how this ever happened... None of our own were responsible, same goes for Arakune- Kokonoe: Roy would've been the first bastard on the chopping block anyway... Iron Tager: None of our former allies and affiliates did it either. Which leads us to one person; The Imperator herself. Kokonoe: SHIT! Saya's apparently not satisfied in using Ragna as a vessel for Embryo, she wants that Mad Dog himself to be immune to any dimensional interface! Tager, I'm sending to down to the Coliseum so I can bring him back, And if that's not good enough... Iron Tager: What? Speak your mind, Kokonoe. Kokonoe: Kill him. AND IF HE FUCKING DARES GO TO HEAVEN, SEND HIM STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL WHERE HE FUCKING DESERVES!!! Iron Tager: Understood, and Kokonoe, please. Choose your words better next time. (end transmission) Kokonoe: I hope he makes it in time... Interlude "(Azrael X Iron Fist!) Enchant Dragunuv MAX LEVEL!!!" "(Azrael) for the next Blazblue game! (Iron Fist) for Marvel vs X!" "Man, (Azrael) is strong... But I think (Iron Fist) can take him." "MAD DOG VERSUS BROFIST, NOOOOOOW!!!!!" "I wonder if (Azrael) will ever be able to come back... FUCK SECTOR 7." "(Azrael) vs Doomsday. lulz..." "VENGEANGE X PEACE. LIVE AND LET EITHER (AZRAEL, OR IRON FIST) DIE!!!" WOW, THAT MANY REQUESTS?! LET'S DO IT GUYS!!! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning (*Cues Slayer - Raining Blood*) With the announcer's head decapitated, and his bloody body sliding on the wall, Azrael returned for the biggest beating he had. Even as he took out dozens of fighters before this rainy night, Azrael is yet be satisfied... Azrael: HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!! YOU BASTARDS ARE WEAK, EVEN AS A TEAM!!! Who-damned-else want's a taste of my wrath!? With a blood puddle of all sorts of dead fighters gushing, while mixing with heavy rain, Azrael felt the heat of that of a Dragon. He knew he found the perfect adversary. If he can ignore Spandex. ???: Why can't you honour the defeated even? Azrael knew this guy was a total dumbass. In a competition, it is about you, and you alone... Protecting others was a pointless cause... But a man in Yellow and Green proved both of that wrong. Azrael: You do realize on the battlefield, honor won't help in any way. War is war, little man, and you never knew what it's like to be held in contempt- Twice. You seek honor, despite it's non-existence, so I suggest you leave it at that. ???: I understand where you are coming from, but you should at least feel passion for what you do! Azrael: If you call me someone without a soul next, you are going to end up like them. Azrael showed the Kung Fu superhero what seemed like dozens of corpses, which angered Iron Fist. But before Iron Fist could respond to such carnage, Azrael simply remarked. Azrael: You see, little man... If I had no soul, I would drop like a dead fly. If I had a destiny, it is to kill each and every one of you... Screw the Sporks, and Drama CD files on a computer. You should be damn lucky you even realize I have feelings too. BUT ENOUGH SHIT! Prepare to join my personal GRAVEYARD!!! Iron Fist: Your Honour is on the line, and if I win- Azrael: You'll bring me to justice? You'll Dragon Kick my ass to the Milky Way? Other? HA! Bring it. (echos) IN THIS CORNER: A NEAR-7 ft. HIGH SONUVABITCH WHO CLASHED SWORDS WITH FISTS, AND KICKED THEIR ASSES IN BETWEEN! HE IS THE MAD DOG HIMSELF: AZRAEL! Iron Fist waited Impatiently for his opening. Iron Fist: Well? Azrael: I would care less about those of the opposite end of the spectrum. now SAVE ANY FURTHER FORMALITY. TIME TO CHEW BUBBLEGUM, AND KICK ASS!!! The rest of the parodied quote had to wait... The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! LET'S ROCK! 59.9-55.3 Iron fist attempted a jump kick to Azrael. Azrael easily dodged the attack, and grabbed Iron Fist's leg, and cracked it. 55.2-45.9 Iron Fist: Augh...! My leg! I KNEW you have no honor! Azrael: Save it you big baby of a bitch! I'm just getting warmed up! Enchant Dragunuv Lv. 2! Azrael's limiters were overflowing with energy. Streams of energy were being produced to do tons of damage. Azrael: Now, COME ON, WHORE!!! Show me your full strength! 45.8-39.8 Iron Fist charged at Azrael with pure speed, and palmed Azrael, sending him flying to a Coliseum wall. Iron Fist thought the nightmare was over, until Azrael used his Overdrive and used his Low-Height Super to annihilate the Martial Arts Superhero like it's nothing. 39.7-32.4 As Iron Fist was flying, Azrael made an offending remark... Azrael: You seek honor? HA! Honor is for failures of combat! I just want a taste of your power. Only the, will I be satisfied... ehhehehehehehe... 32.3-28.5 Just as Azrael was on the verge of winning, Iron Fist succeeded in kicking Azrael in his only weak point: His head. Now Iron Fist has the advantage... 28.4-6.7 As Iron Fist was kicking Azrael at speeds that rivaled that of him, The Mad Dog couldn't keep up. An Energy Punch here, a Dragon Punch there, Azrael was essentially a second rate Devil to him. The assaults just kept coming, until... Azrael: (Laughs Maniacally) YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME WITH THOSE KUNG PAO CHICKENY MOVES?!? Well... In that case... ENCHANT DRAGUNUV: MAX LV!!! 6.6-0.1 Azrael was at his limit, but it doesn't matter, as his fist punched right through Iron Fist's skull with not only an exit wound, but his brain exploding, the shockwave powerful enough to turn the destroyed head to dust. The rest of the body didn't matter to Azrael. The battle was decided anyway... 0 K.O.! Iron Tager then found Azrael as he killed yet another living victim of his. Iron Tager: So... Thi- Before the Red Devil himself could finish his sentence, his head was already blown off by Azrael. Azrael: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You are all weak! Azrael's "Dog Tag" Limiters were immediately removed thanks to the MAX LEVEL of Enchant Dragunuv. Kokonoe was enraged... Kokonoe: SHIT! His limiters have been removed! Now he's nearly invincible!!! If it weren't for the Limiters, Azrael would've ended up in a Dimensional Prison once again, but this time, it wasn't so because of the lack of Limiters. There was nothing Kokonoe could do... Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... AZRAEL! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Superhuman themed Fight